Son secret
by wa-tsukimi
Summary: Revenu, pour un motif ou pour un autre, mais cela ne change pas le fait qu'il a le droit de le voir, mais on ne le laisse pas voir. L'autre, il a un secret, un secret qu'il ne connait pas. Mais, lequel?
1. Prologue

**Auteur** : wa-tsukimi

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note** : alors… ils ont 17 ans, et ça ne suit pas trop le scénario de Next gen. Ils n'ont pas ramené Sasuke.

* * *

__

Une nuit d'hiver, le doux son du vent, un appartement sombre, une chambre désordonnée, et une personne qui dort profondément.

Rien n'aurait du interrompre ce tableau si harmonieux, rien. Seulement, pas tout le monde était du même avis. Un être, comparable à un corbeau, se posa doucement dans ce tableau, pour frôler, de son aile trop noir, la douce peau du jeune endormi. Sous ce contact, il frissonna, arrachant des fines lèvres de l'intrus un sourire, trop carnassier pour son visage.

Le jeune endormi se mit à bouger dans son lit, murmurant des mots incompréhensibles. Ses mains étaient serrées, tout comme ses lèvres, qui pâlissaient tellement elles étaient serrées. Mais l'expression du corbeau ne changea pas, il regardait comment il bougeait, sans chercher à comprendre les vraies raisons d'une telle réaction.

Il était trop tard, il aurait fallu que tout reste comme avant, que le corbeau ne pose pas son regard sur cet être –perdu entre les nuages de l'oubli, qu'il ne le touche pas de sa plume, de son souvenir. Mais il l'avait fait, et tout se bouleversa, pour le malheur de certaines personnes...

* * *

Il courrait dans la forêt sans se soucier des racines qui jonchaient le sol. Il courrait le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Il courrait, trébuchait, tombait, mais il reprenait toujours sa course, pour courir plus vite, sans s'arrêter, sans un regard en arrière. Il savait qu'il était là, tout près de lui, il sentait son odeur, il l'entendait.

Il sentit de nouveau cette sensation, le frôler, le poussant à courir de plus en plus vite. Il avait peur, si peur! Et même si il courrait le plus vite que lui permettaient ses jambes, il continuait là, tout près de lui, et son rire le lui prouvait, sans cesse. Il était près, trop près de lui.

Les portes du village lui apparurent comme les portes du ciel. Un sourire d'espoir illumina son visage crispé par la peur, mais quand il la traversa, il trébucha contre un objet d'inexistant, le faisant s'étaler de tout son long, sur le sol froid. Il n'avait plus de force, et ce fut difficilement qu'il se remit sur pieds. Tout son corps tremblait à cause de la fatigue, la peur et l'angoisse, qui ne le quittaient plus.

Le rire qui l'angoissait, résonna de nouveau, et ses cheveux, suvirent avec désordre, la courbe que fit sa tête quand il se retourna, mais quand il vit ce qu'il y avait derrière lui, il ne put réprimé un hoquet de surprise. Il n'y avait rien, du vide.

Du néant, du noir: il était à la merci de son poursuivant, et il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues tremblantes, et malgré le noir, il put distinguer la silhouette de son poursuivant qui se rapprochait dangereusement. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, ses muscles ne répondaient pas, rien…

Son poursuivant posa sa main sur sa joue, qui frémit sous le contact gelé, et c'est alors que ses jambes fléchirent et qu'il tomba à genoux, mais à son poursuivant, ça l'avait fait sourire, de ce sourire qui lui faisait si peur.

Et le sol sous lui se déroba, le laissant tomber dans un abîme sans fond, puis, plus rien…

* * *

Auteur : …

Sasuke : je ne sais pas pourquoi… j'ai l'impression que ça va mal se passer pour moi. Mais pourquoi tu me fais toujours souffrir !?!

Auteur : _regarde distraitement Sasuke _nia ?

Naruto : Hem… elle est un peu… pas bien là non ?

Sakura : un peu ?

Auteur : nieuh ?

Sasuke : un peu trop –'

Naruto : _tapote la tête de l'auteur comme si c'était un bon toutou_ mais voyons ! Ne soyez pas comme ça !! Depuis que l'ordinateur de sa mère est mort, et qu'elle a perdu toutes ses fics en projet, elle est un peu…

Auteur : _se lève, furieuse._ Stupide ordinateur de ma mère !!! J'avais ma meilleure idée dedans !

Sasuke : moi je suis content… c'était moi qui souffrait…

Auteur : Mais voyons ! On aime te faire souffrir ! Et de ma part, tu n'avais qu'à pas laisser Naruto en momie !! Maintenant il culpabilise trop !! Il se traite même de crétin finit !!! _s'énerve toute seule_

Naruto : je me traitais pas vraiment de…

Auteur: mais, vous n'êtes pas content de me revoir? Je vous ais manqué? ça fait pas mal de mois que vous ne me voyez pas!

Sasuke: Oh, c'était juste une sadique de moins.

Auteur : pff… bon ! Je me mets sur le 2ème !! J'espère que le prologue vous a plu.


	2. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** wa-tsukimi

**Disclaimer**: si ils étaient à moi, je doute que ce soit un tel succès xD

**Note :** c'est la même chose que le chapitre d'avant. Et je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe --' et beaucoup de personnage OOC, je suppose.

**Couple :** oui, j'avais oublié de préciser –' honte à moi. Comme c'est une fic dédiée à ma sœur, je n'ai pas fais de couple, et les rares couples, c'est très superficiel.

-il parle

_-il pense_

_-'pensé de Kyûbi'_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Un cri de terreur déchira la nuit silencieuse.

Naruto était assit sur son lit; son dos était légèrement mouillé à cause des sueurs froides, ses jambes étaient contre son torse, et ses bras, tremblant, les serrés encore plus contre lui. Au fond de ses yeux azur il y avait une lueur de démence, et ses lèvres, blanchies par la peur, tremblaient.

-Un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar… rien qu'un cauchemar…

Il se recoucha, serrant sa couverture contre lui, mais il ne trouva pas le sommeil, se rappelant de son cauchemar.

Il se revoyait, en train de courir dans la forêt, poursuivit par un être invisible. Et quand il se faisait finalement rattraper, le sol disparaissait sous lui, le laissant tomber dans un abîme qui paraissait sans fond. Il frissonna, puis ferma ses yeux lentement. Il se sentait si seul…

-_seul… seul ?_

Il se releva brusquement. Oui, il se sentait seul, aucune remarque, aucune plainte, aucun grognement. Il prit peur et essaya de se concentrer, malgré sa peur.

_-Kyûbi…_

_-'…'_

_-Ky… Kyûbi !!_

_- 'grmf !!! Quoi ? Je dormais si bien…'_

_-Je…_

Il éclata en sanglot, et cacha son visage dans sa couverture. Il essaya tant que mieux d'arrêter de pleurer, mais les larmes coulaient à flot, et il ne pouvait pas les contrôler. Dans son crâne un soupir résonna, puis un grognement. Il était sûrement en train de pester contre Naruto.

_-'j'aime pas faire ça ! Tu devras me remercier !!'_

Naruto savait que si Kyûbi faisait ça, son sceau s'affaiblirait, mais il se sentait si mal, il avait besoin de son réconfort, de l'unique personne qui le comprenait, et qui était toujours avec lui, et même si le démon renard l'embêter souvent, dans ce genre de situation, sa compagnie lui réchauffait son cœur.

Il entendit un énième grognement qui le fit rigoler malgré ses larmes qui continuaient à couler. Il vit finalement un filet de chakra rouge qui sortait de son ventre, plus précisément du sceau, et qui forma une boule devant le blond. Après quelques instants, elle prit la forme d'un petit renard rouge, qui avait 9 queues. Ce dernier regarda Naruto, puis lâcha un grognement avant de se frotter contre les bras de sa prison de chair.

-Merci Kyûbi…

-_'c'est qu'on finit par bien t'aimer quand on doit te supporter jour et nuit'_

Naruto rigola et sécha ses dernières larmes, avant de se recoucher. Il ferma les yeux et murmura de nouveau un remerciement au renard. Le renard en question se blottit contre lui tout en pestant, mais il attendit tout de même que Naruto s'endormit pour disparaître.

_-'voila les conséquences de cette maudite technique…'_

Une heure après, un nouveau cri de Naruto résonna dans cette froide nuit d'hiver.

* * *

Sakura râla pour énième fois contre Naruto; Sai, comme d'habitude ne répondit rien, et resta à somnoler sur sa branche.

Après s'être calmée, elle dirigea son regard vert vers le ciel qui était gris. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait pleuvoir bientôt. Elle se mordit nerveusement l'ongle du pouce, et regarda à nouveau le chemin par où arrivait habituellement Naruto. C'était étrange; il arrivait souvent dans les premiers, si ce n'est qu'il arrivait premier. Elle était très inquiète pour lui, car ils ne savaient pas qu'elles étaient les effets secondaires de cette technique, et c'était ça qui l'inquiétait le plus. Ils pouvaient surgir n'importe quel jour. Elle laissa à nouveau sa mémoire la mené à cette fois là, mais les sons de pas la tirèrent de ses pensés, elle vit alors un Naruto qui levait la main lentement, en signe de salut.

-Voyons Naruto ! Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Naruto ?

Elle venait de remarquer le teint pâle, les cernes, et les yeux rougis de son ami. Ses cheveux, habituellement en bataille, l'étaient encore plus, et son sourire habituel, n'était qu'un sourire extrêmement fatigué, qui fit paniquer la jeune fille.

Comme il sentait ses forces l'abandonner, il alla s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre, et levant les yeux vers Sakura, il agrandi son sourire et se gratta l'arrière de son crâne.

-Je suis désolé Saku-chan ! Je suis très en retard ?

Mais Sakura ne lui répondit pas, elle s'approcha rapidement de lui, la main tendue. Par reflex, Naruto ferma les yeux attendant un coup de poing fait avec une force surhumaine, mais il ne sentit que le contact chaud d'une main sur son front. Il ouvrit les yeux, et pu voir Sakura, qui avait sa main posée sur son front. Les yeux de Naruto ressemblaient étrangement à des soucoupes, ce qui arracha un petite rire mental à Sai.

-Tu as de la fièvre.

Naruto fit un rire gêné, se leva, et s'éloigna de Sakura, qui continuait à le regarder préoccupée.

-Tu devrais rentrer.

-Mais non ! J'ai juste mal dormi, je me sens très bien !

Sakura grogna, elle détestait quand son ami s'entêter comme ça. Elle s'approcha alors de lui par derrière, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto, et le poussa. Naruto vit flou, et il sentit ses jambes fléchirent, pour se retrouver à quatre pattes.

-Tu dois rentrer, tu n'es pas bien du tout !

Naruto s'assombrit, avant de s'asseoir et de regardait Sakura.

-Non.

Sakura lui lança un regard rempli de reproche.

-ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec toi ! Tu es trop têtu ! Plus têtue que S…

Sakura stoppa net, elle se mordit la lèvre. Il ne fallait surtout pas le dire, ça pourrait le faire réagir bizarrement, et elle voulu surtout pas le faire. Heureusement pour elle, Kakashi arriva avec son 'Yô' habituelle qui lui permit de ne pas continuer sa phrase.

-Vous êtes en retard !

Naruto avait dit ça comme tout les autres jours, mais comme il n'était pas bon acteur, Kakashi remarqua l'état de grande agitation de Naruto, même si les deux plus jeunes ne s'en rendirent pas conte.

-Il y avait une petite vieille qui…

-Kakashi-sensei ! Dites à Naruto qu'il doit rentrer chez lui !

-Mais je vais bien ! Juste un mauvais cauchemar, et une mauvaise nuit !

-Et bien, ça devait être un très mauvais cauchemar pour que tu ais de la fièvre.

_-'Il voit bien l'unioeil, hehehehe'_

_-T'es de quel coté ? Pfff…_ Mais, je ne me sens pas du tout malade !

-_Toujours pareil, il ne me reste plus que le chantage_ Demain ce sera une mission de rang B, alors, c'est ou la mission d'aujourd'hui qui n'est que de rang D, ou celle de demain. C'est toi qui choisi.

Naruto s'assombrit encore plus, et grommela sa réponse avant de tourner les talons sous le regard de victoire de sa coéquipière, et l'expression d'exaspération de son sensei. Depuis quand Naruto se faisait prendre si facilement ? Le Hokage donnait rarement des missions en avance.

Le blond s'éloigna du groupe, parcouru par des frissons que personne ne remarqua.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de porté de vue, il s'arrêta pour réfléchir. Soudainement il se mit à sourire, il savait où il devait aller si il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui et pour ne pas penser longtemps à ce cauchemar qui l'angoisser.

* * *

Auteur : mm… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que je vais me faire charcuter --'

Sasuke : wa-tsukimiiiiii !!!!!

Auteur : ce n'est pas plus court de m'appeler wa-chan ?

Naruto : Kyûbi me fait dire que tu as tes jours comptaient.

Auteur : et moi qui ne voulait pas mourir si jeune…

Sasuke : Hey !! Tu m'oublies là !!!

Auteur : bon ! Alors c'est quoi t'a plainte ?

Sasuke : comment tu oses faire ça à Naruto ? En plus, t'as un problème avec les rêves ? C'est la deuxième fois.

Auteur : Mais c'est que les rêves disent beaucoup !!

Sasuke : ça m'est égal ! En plus je suis sûr que ça va mal tourné pour moi…

Auteur : pourquoi ?

Sasuke : le résumé… Tu vas souffrir wa-tsukimi !

Auteur : c'est plus jolie wa-chan… hem… review ?

Sasuke : il ne mérite que des critiques.

Naruto : c'est moi qui devrais me plaindre, pas toi…

Auteur : SOS !!! Et un au prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** wa-tsukimi

**Disclaimer :** à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note **: je craints qu'il reste plusieurs fautes malgré les révisions que j'ai fait, et désolé pour le retard. J'ai eu plusieurs problèmes, ainsi qu'une grande flemme quand je n'avais plus la possibilité d'écrire. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

* * *

**_Chapitre 2_**

* * *

Le jeune garçon leva nerveusement la tête, lut et relut l'enseigne du magasin, pour enfin s'approcher d'un pas hésitant et s'arrêter à peine avait-il atteint la porte.

-_Pourvu qu'elle soit là, pourvu qu'elle soit là…_

La clochette d'entrée sonna joyeusement quand il poussa la porte en verre. Le vendeur qui paraissait s'ennuyer, leva la tête joyeusement. Quand il le reconnut, un grand sourire vient se coller à ses lèvres. Il se dirigea vers lui et lui prit la main dans un geste rempli d'énergie; geste qui faisait toujours rigoler le jeune shinobi.

-Ici à cette heure ci ?

-Oui, j'ai besoin de parler à votre fille.

-Ah ! Je savais bien que tu ne venais pas pour mes beaux yeux, s'exclama l'homme en rigolant.

Après que leurs rires se soient enfin calmés, le patron du magasin regarda l'heure, et parut faire un calcul mental, tandis que l'autre attendait, anxieux. Il dit finalement d'une voix hésitante :

-Je pense qu'elle sera là que dans une heure. Elle est allée à son entraînement, avec Tsunade.

-…Merci.

-Tu veux lui laisser un message ?

Il hocha énergétiquement la tête en signe de dénégation, puis fit un faible sourire au père de son amie qui parut tout d'un coup sérieux.

-Tu ferais mieux de te recoucher.

Le jeune garçon s'empourpra, mais le sang quitta ses joues, qui devinrent pâles, et il sourit timidement.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-Tu sais bien de quoi je parle… Mais, ce ne sont pas mes oignons, n'est-ce pas ? Va, je lui dirais que tu es venu.

Le jeune shinobi fit une courbette avant de sortir hâtivement du magasin. Même une fois dehors, il ne ralentit pas, pour sortir du champs de vision de l'homme. Il tourna dans une petite ruelle, et une fois là, il laissa échapper un soupir. Et son visage fut pris de tic nerveux qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais. Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de s'élancer vers un endroit où il pourrait se remplir le ventre.

* * *

Ino sortit du bureau de son sensei et fixa le sol, incrédule.

Après un instant à torturer l'information dans sa tête, elle eut un haut-le-cœur qui lui fit perdre équilibre. La jeune fille se tenait la tête entre ses mains, et son corps était agité par des violentes convulsions, comme si elle mettait tout son être à rejeter quelque chose, quelqu'un.

-Ce n'est pas possible… pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi…

Elle s'appuya au mur pour se redresser ; elle attendit que ses tremblements cesse, avant de se diriger vers le hall. Il fallait qu'elle le lui demande, il fallait qu'elle sache, sache avant qu'un désastre survienne. Il fallait qu'elle le sache tout de suite. Il fallait le protéger, ne pas le laisser seul, pas à ce moment si critique. Surtout que, c'était sa faute si ils se trouvaient dans une situation comme celle là.

Tsunade ferma les yeux, sentant la migraine lui tambouriner le crâne. Elle venait d'avoir une des pires surprises qu'elle pouvait s'attendre pour cette journée, qui s'annonçait pourtant comme les autres jours.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et le vit : Sasuke Uchiha. Un renégat depuis cinq ans, qui se trouvait en face d'elle, à la fixer, droit comme un piqué.

Elle secoua la tête puis soupira. Elle se leva, en massant sa tempe droite, qui rougissait tellement elle le faisait. Tsunade réfléchit une dernière fois, mais lâcha le morceau, et se mit à faire la navette de droite à gauche, d'un pas rapide et énervé.

-Explique moi, de nouveau, s'il te plaît.

-Si vous voulez. Comme vous devez le savoir, la dernière fois que vos ninjas mon revu ça remontait à deux ans. Je me déplaçais avec trois autres personnes ; mon but s'était…

-Retrouvé Itachi Uchiha pour le tuer, coupa la Godaime qui avait fermée les yeux.

-Exactement, il s'interrompit avant de reprendre, Ce fut en moitié d'année qu'ils m'ont retrouvés. Ils ont failli me battre, mais je suis sorti de justesse. Depuis, plus de nouvelle d'eux, et je continuais mes recherches, mais elles n'aboutissaient à rien. Sachant que l'akatsuki était derrière le neuf queues, je suis revenu.

-Alors, ce n'est que pour ça ?

-Oui, à moins que Kyûbi est déjà…

-Non, il est encore là, et bien vivant, coupa Tsunade sèchement.

-…

-Ils ont essayé plusieurs fois, je t'assure, mais je crois bien qu'ils en ont marre d'attendre plus longtemps, et ont arrêté de nous attaquer à l'aveuglette. Ils sont sûrement en train de préparer un plan pour se l'approprier. Je pense que le vrai combat va bientôt commencer.

-J'ai encore une chance de le revoir, dit Sasuke entre ses dents.

-Exactement. Et ta force nous est précieuse, et c'est pour ça que j'accepte que tu reviennes, même si je doute que tu partes une fois ton objectif atteint.

Sasuke leva un sourcil, perplexe.

-Je ne savais pas que mon village avait autant d'estime pour moi.

Tsunade s'arrêta, sans rien dire, puis elle s'assit confortablement et dévisagea le fils du décédé Fugaku. Elle médita, puis posa ses coudes sur son bureau pour poser son menton sur le dos de ses mains.

-Oublions ça. Si tu veux rester ici, j'ai des conditions.

-Lesquels ?

* * *

-Shizune ! Shizune !

-Y'a-t-il un problème, demanda intriguée la brune.

-Un grand, mais cela n'est pas si important. Où est Naruto ?

-En mission, pourquoi ?

-Tant mieux alors.

-Comment ça, tant mieux ? Avec l'akatsuki dehors…

-_Il_ est revenu, coupa l'autre femme.

Shizune s'arrêta, tant la surprise était grande. Une fois remise du choc, elle s'élança dans les escaliers, mais avant qu'elle ait pu les atteindres, une main lui attrapa le bras fermement.

-Ne m'arrête pas ! Cria la main droite de la Godaime, Tsunade a sûrement besoin de moi !

-Il ne faut pas, crois moi, ou sinon, pourquoi ne serais-je pas rester là haut ?

Shizune baissa les yeux, et après un moment de dure réflexion, fit un hochement de la tête. Elle ne pouvait rien, pas pour le moment en tout cas. Il valait mieux qu'elle attende, c'était ça la meilleur solution, et elle le savait. Attendre, même si cela était une torture.

-Bien, je dois y aller, à plus tard Shizune.

Et sans un autre mot, elle sortit et se dirigea chez elle. Un mauvais pressentiment lui torturait le ventre, et que en étant sûr, elle serait enfin en paix pour continuer. En tout cas, elle l'espérait.

* * *

-Papa !

-Oui ma chérie ?

-Quelqu'un est venu me voir ?

Son père la regarda longuement, et posa sa main sur sa tête, d'un geste absent.

-Lui ?

-Oui.

Elle laissa tomber ses bras tout le long de son corps, et son regard se perdit au loin.

-Il est où ?

-Je ne sais pas, sûrement là-bas. En tout cas, il avait l'air malade.

Il pointa le front de sa fille avant de s'en aller rencontrer la cliente qui venait d'entrer. La jeune femme partie dans l'arrière-boutique, où se trouvait une petite armoire en bois d'acajou. Elle l'ouvrit et parut réfléchir avant de sortir un bocal, sellé avec du papier en cellophane. Dans ce bocal, un drôle de liquide tanguait. Elle déversa une certaine quantitée dans un flacon, le boucha et le mit dans sa poche.

Elle sortit, sûre que son ami souffrait de ça. Elle avait confiance en son père; en plus, il était bien connu que son père était très observateur et se trompait rarement. Elle pourrait, ainsi, le soigner et qu'il ne soit pas à la merci des ennemies, et tester sa nouvelle trouvaille. Même si le deuxième point positif ne l'inquiétait pas pour le moment, le plus important, c'était qu'il était là.

* * *

Naruto mangeait des ramens, essayant de garder le rythme de tous les jours, même si difficilement. Le patron, Teuchi, avait bien vu qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette, mais les uniques réponses qu'ils obtenaient n'étaient qu'un simple sourire de la part de Naruto, qui se mettait tout de suite après à manger avec encore plus d'ardeur qu'avant. Teuchi lui lançait souvent des regards inquiets, que le shinobi de la feuille ne remarquait pas. Le gérant d'Ichiraku se demandait se qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état, mais surtout, ce qui pouvait le sortir, chose qu'il su avec son arrivé.

-Naruto !

Le blond leva la tête et rencontra des yeux azur rieur. Un sourire éclaira, alors, le visage fatigué de Naruto.

-Comment ça va, Ino ?

-Bien.

Elle prit place à coté de lui, et commanda. Quand le plat arriva, elle fixa Naruto qui parut gêné. Finalement, il se retourna vers elle, en riant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?

-Tu n'es pas un bon comédien, Naruto.

Le garçon fit une petite moue que fit rigoler la jeune femme, qui lui pinça joyeusement la joue, faisant que Naruto râle, à nouveau, et grimace de douleur. La fièvre ne le laissait pas en paix.

-De toute manière, je le savais déjà.

-Ton père, je suppose.

-Oui. C'est pour ça que j'ai apporté, ça !

Elle brandit sous le nez de son ami un petit flacon qui contenait un liquide verdâtre, pas du tout appétissant. Connaissant Ino, qui lui faisait souvent tester ses inventions, qu'elle appelait médicament –alors que ça le rendait toujours malade, il recula, affolé. Peu lui importait maintenant ses lumières qui valsaient devant ses yeux, il ne mettrait jamais à la bouche ce que lui proposait son amie.

-Rêve !

-Mais voyons, Naruto ! Ça marchera et ça n'aura pas d'effet secondaire !

-C'est ce que tu dis toujours ! Et je suis sûr que tu n'en sais rien de ce qui va se passer!

Ino, elle aussi très têtue, fulmina intérieurement, tout en pensant à comment lui faire boire. Naruto, lui, prier pour qu'elle abandonne et ne trouve pas d'idée, car il préféré rester dans cet état, plutôt que de devoir souffrir une nouvelle fois à cause de ces breuvages imbuvables.

En dépit des prières de Naruto, Ino trouva une idée, ce qui frustra le ninja, qui redoutait les idées saugrenues de la kunoichi.

-Puisque tu ne veux pas coopérer…

-Quoi encore ?

-Je vais t'obliger.

-Et comment ?

Ino eut un sourire rusé, éloigna le plus qu'elle pu son propre bol, et approcha le bol de ramen de Naruto pour y verser la mixture dedans. Naruto blêmit en se rendant conte que Ino était tellement acharnée à le faire absorber le liquide, qu'elle s'en prenait même au pauvre plat de ramen, et il était sûre qu'elle serait même capable de l'assommer pour arriver à ses fins, même si il souffrait le martyre à cause d'une simple fièvre qui réduisait tout ses sens.

-C'est bon ! J'ai compris, je vais le boire ton machin !

Une lueur de fierté brûla dans les yeux de la jeune femme, qui lui tendit le flacon en verre, qui provoqua une grimace de dégoût à Naruto, qui le prit tout de même.

-Tu es sûr que ma fièvre partira avec ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Une atmosphère d'hésitation et d'hostilité flotta entre les deux blonds. Un grognement, puis un petit rire moqueur rompit le silence entre les deux amis.

-Tu es folle.

-Mais non ! C'est juste que tu n'as pas assez de confiance en moi !

Même comme ça, Naruto hésitait entre boire le –sois disant, médicament, ou lâcher le flacon pour qu'il aille s'écraser par terre. Mais qui sait, peut être que son amie le frapperait de rage, ou qu'elle portait un autre échantillon sur elle. Il la regarda, et vu le faux sourire d'Ino, qui montrait bien que, même si ça voulait dire le laisser au bord de la mort, elle le ferait boire, coûte que coûte. Il ne comprenait pas les raisons; il n'y en avait sûrement pas, juste de l'entêtement, un entêtement enfantin, même…

Malgré tout, Naruto porta à sa bouche le breuvage vert. Une odeur nauséabonde pénétra dans son nez, lui donnant encore plus le tournis et ses yeux commençaient à pleurer. Malgré toutes ses réactions, le verre toucha ses lèvres, le liquide rencontra sa langue, pour traverser l'œsophage, lentement, le faisant subir un supplice épouvantable.

Tout se balança autour de lui, tout devint flou, aucun son ne parvenait correctement à ses oreilles, tout les messages transmis par les synapses arrivaient brouillés : il était incapable de comprendre.

Cela devenait insupportable pour Naruto, qui ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'il put. Il y eu un petit cri, et un choc lui fit trembler de douleur ses membres engourdis. Après des secondes qui parurent une éternité, la voix préoccupée de Ino lui parvint clairement, et la douleur le réveilla.

-La prochaine fois tu essayeras sur quelqu'un d'autre, souffla Naruto d'une voix roque.

-Si tu veux…

Il regarda ce qui se passait au tour de lui. Il se trouvait étendu par terre, près de lui, un pauvre tabouret, gisait. Visiblement, il était parti brusquement en avant, entraînent la chute du tabouret, et sa propre chute. Sa chute avait du faire un sacré bruit, car une demi douzaine de gens avait couru vers l'échoppe, pour partir aussi vite, voyant que celui qui était tombé était le réceptacle de Kyûbi. Rien de très anormale, ça aurait été étrange si ça avait été différent.

-Mais… tu as encore de la fièvre ?

Naruto se leva, remit à sa place le tabouret et s'assit sous le regard amusé du patron, trop habitué par ce genre de scène.

-Non, Ino, comme quasiment toujours, tes trucs marchent, mais tout tourne encore ! Tu pourrais faire des trucs qui n'aient pas d'effet secondaire !

-Mais, si je n'ai pas de cobaye, je ne peux pas…

-Ah non, coupa net Naruto qui commençait à s'énerver, plus sur moi ! Je suis sûr que Sakura en serait ravie ! Ou encore Choji !

-Bon…

Ino fit la moue, et finit ses ramens. Une dizaine de minutes passèrent avant qu'Ino se décide de se lever et de payer. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, pour ensuite se retourner vers Naruto qui n'avait pas encore bougé parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il devait faire.

-_Elle s'est fâchée ? Ou non ?_

-Tu fais quoi ? Tu payes et tu me suis !

D'après le ton de son amie, il avait intérêts de se dépêcher de payer et de la rejoindre d'un bond. Il avait beau être fort physiquement, niveau cri, Ino –ainsi que Sakura, le dépassaient largement, au tant ne pas les fâcher et faire ce qu'il devait faire rapidement, ce qu'il fit sans trop attendre.

-On va où ?

-Se promener ! C'est quoi cette question ?

Naruto hésita de lui répondre que ce n'était pas facile de le savoir avec elle, mais il était évident que c'était du suicide auditif, alors il ne répondit pas, et continua à marcher.

-_Après tout, une petite marche, ça ne fait du mal à personne. Mais… elle est fâchée, oui ou non ?_

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que de loin, quelqu'un les guettaient.

* * *

Auteur : ça m'a prit trois jours l'écrire, et même comme ça, je ne suis pas fière.

Ino : c'est un peu normal. Tu as complètement improvisé, alors que tout était préparé.

Auteur : tu trouve que c'est si nul que ça ?

Ino : tu veux vraiment la vérité ?

Auteur : non… mais franchement, je ne sais pas quoi ajouter !

Ino : Tu n'as pas de solution.

Auteur : moi ?

Ino : oui.

Auteur : puisque c'est comme ça, au prochain chapitre, qui devrait arriver plus vite que celui-ci…


	4. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** wa-tsukimi

**Disclaimer**: toujours à la même personne, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note** : désolé pour les fautes, mais comme je partais en vacance je voulais laisser un chapitre.

* * *

Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minute que Naruto et Ino marchaient. Ino fouillait les endroits du regard, pendant que Naruto parlait, et parlait et parlait sur cette mission qu'il avait ratée, et où il aurait pu montrer à Sakura sa vraie force. Ino commençait à perdre patience quand elle entendit pour vingtième fois que « Sakura est la meilleure, et la plus belle ! », heureusement pour Naruto, ils rencontrèrent Shikamaru qui portait un colis, l'air plus ennuyé qu'autre chose. 

Shikamaru était comme d'habitude, plongé dans un autre monde, dans les nuages. Ino dut lui attraper le bras, pour que le paresseux de service daigne enfin de les regarder. Après une discussion express, chacun reprit ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Donc, les deux compères reprirent le chemin vers une destination encore inconnu pour le blond. Alors que Ino accélérée, visiblement ravie d'arriver là où elle voulait, elle s'arrêta brusquement, et se retourna, obligeant Naruto à faire pareil. Mais derrière, il n'y avait rien, ni personne. La bouche d'Ino se tordit et ses yeux se plissèrent d'incompréhension, tandis que l'autre essayait de comprendre ce que cherchait la blonde.

-J'ai du rêver, lâcha finalement la blonde encore perplexe.

-De quoi ?

-J'ai cru pendant un moment qu'on nous suivait...

Et ils se remirent à marcher. Mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés, Naruto ne pouvait cesser de penser au bruit qu'il avait entendu juste avant que la jeune femme se retourne. Plus il y pensait, plus il était sûr d'avoir entendu un léger craquement suspect, mais il s'était dit que c'était sûrement un oiseau, ou un animal quelconque, et l'avait rapidement oublié. Mais maintenant ce souvenir ne le quittait plus, parce qu'il avait senti quelque chose en même temps. Il avait senti, un court instant, un chakra qui lui donnait encore la chaire de poule. Mais il l'avait mit sur le compte d'un coup de vent, un peu trop froid. N'empêche que tout ça le rendait maintenant nerveux.

-Temari-san ! Cria la blonde faisant sursauter Naruto.

Naruto leva la tête, et vit la kunoichi de Suna, qui s'approcha d'eux à grand pas, et en moins de temps qu'on aurait pu dire entièrement le mot « anticonstitutionnellement », elle se trouvait devant eux, avec un sourire radieux. Sa bonne humeur était tel, que les deux autres se trouvèrent rapidement infectés de cette étrange sensation.

-Enfin quelqu'un qui pourra me dire où trouver ce grand flemmard !

-Bonjour, moi aussi je vais bien, et toi ? dit railleusement Ino

-Bien aussi, mais arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Par pitié Ino ! Je t'ai déjà dis que…

-Entre lui et moi il n'y a rien, que de l'amitié, compléta avec un grand sourire Ino.

-Comment ça, demanda Naruto avec un sourire perdu.

-Et bien, vois tu, Temari et Shika…

-Rah ! Inooo !! Protesta à grand cri Temari, continue comme ça et je t'envoie voler !

Ino eu un petit sourire apeuré, et s'éloigna prudemment de Temari. Naruto, lui, commençait à comprendre le début de l'idée, mais n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche, le regard assassin de Temari promettait une longue et douloureuse journée à celui qui osait la contredire sur sa relation, sois disant, amicale avec Shikamaru.

-Et… que fais-tu ici, Temari ?

-J'ai un message du Kazekage, plus quelques papiers pour l'Hokage. Comme toujours, quoi !

-Et pourquoi cherche-tu Shikamaru ? Demanda Naruto avec une innocence feinte.

La jeune blonde s'empourpra et rigola distraitement pour éviter la question. Réaction qui n'échappa pas aux deux paires d'yeux rieurs, ce qui désespéra Temari qui commença à beugler qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux deux, et autre phrase du genre, pendant que Naruto et Ino se regardaient avec un sourire complice. Voyant qu'elle était ignorée, elle se tut, mais se ne fut que pour un court instant, car elle reprit de plus belle:

-Vous m'écoutez, oui ?!

-Bien sûr, dit Ino avec un immense sourire.

-Donc, tu cherche Shikamaru, demanda Naruto malicieusement.

-Oui, je l'ai déjà dis.

Ino et Naruto montrèrent une direction simultanément, avec un sourire de bon enfant qui aide tout le monde sans arrière-pensée. Temari tourna la tête vers la direction avec un sourire, puis elle se retourna vers eux, toujours avec un grand sourire.

-Et bien, merci.

Et Temari parti, essayant de garder son calme. Quand elle disparu du champ de vision des deux compères, ils se mirent à rire machiavéliquement. Ils se remirent à marcher, tout en parlant à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour que ces deux là admette ce qu'ils sentaient l'un pour l'autre, et finisse enfin ensemble.

Tout en parlant ils sortirent du village et rentrèrent dans la forêt qui bordait le village. Après une courte marche à travers des buissons, ils débouchèrent finalement dans une vaste clairière bordée par une rivière. Naruto se tourna, rempli d'énergie vers Ino qui affichait un sourire fier de sa récente découverte.

-C'est ici que tu voulais qu'on aille ?

-Oui ! Je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider à m'entraîner, dit difficilement Ino.

Naruto resta pantois en face de son amie qui se dandinait de gêne. Ino était une fille qui avait une grande fierté et admettait difficilement qu'elle avait besoin d'aide pour s'entraîner. C'était pour ça que depuis la mort de son sensei, elle s'isolait souvent pour s'entraîner, sans l'aide de personne. L'unique fois où elle avait demandé de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre que Shikamaru ou Chouji avait été quatre ans au par avant, où elle l'avait demandé à Sakura, pour un entraînement en médecine. C'était pour cette raison que Naruto était surprit. De plus, il était la dernière personne à qui elle demanderait de l'aide, car elle se sentait encore coupable d'avoir eu des pensées méprisantes à son égard quand ils étaient à l'académie.

Tout cela l'étonnait tellement, que Naruto n'arrivait plus à parler, inquiétant Ino qui pensait qu'il refuserait car il avait encore une dent à cause de comment elle était à l'académie avec lui. C'est pour ça qu'elle l'appela d'une voix hésitante, le soutirant de cet étonnement, qui commençait à paraître suspect.

-Naruto ?

Ce dernier se mit à rire, toujours incrédule de ce que lui demandait Ino. Il termina rapidement par terre à se torde de rire, et en essayant d'articuler sa réponse, même si elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. D'une part parce que sa réponse était entre coupée par son rire, et d'autre part parce qu'elle était vexée et ne cherchait pas vraiment à comprendre. Elle avait fait un immense effort pour demander de l'aide et voila que lui se mettait à rire.

-Puisque c'est comme ça, rétorqua furieusement Ino.

Avant que Naruto ne puisse lever la tête, elle avait fait demi tour et s'apprêtait à croiser l'obstacle de feuille et de branche. Elle n'eut pas le temps de commencer, qu'une voix l'obligea à se retourner.

-Ino ? Naruto ?

-Lee ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda incrédule Ino.

-Je venais m'entraîner, répondit Lee

Ino s'approcha de Lee, pour s'apercevoir de quelque chose qui était contre son esprit esthétique, ce qui lui déforma son visage avec une moue dégoûtée. Il s'était encore coupé les cheveux comme son professeur, alors que ses cheveux commencer à pousser de nouveau.

-Et vous ? Vous faites quoi ici ?

-Ino me demandait de l'entraîner ! S'exclama Naruto qui avait enfin arrêté de rigoler.

-Je vois. Je peux me joindre à vous ?

-Bien sûr. J'espère juste que vous ne m'amocheriez pas trop, dit joyeusement Ino

-On croirait presque que tu crois que tu es faible ! Répliqua Naruto

-Non, c'est vous qui êtes vraiment fort, marmonna Ino.

-Mais tu sais Ino, chacun de nous à une flamme à l'intérieur ! C'est juste que tu ne sais pas encore comment elle est !

Ino ne répondit rien aux phrases rassurantes de Lee. Elle se demandait comment on pouvait dire ce genre de truc. Sûrement à cause de Gai, la personne qu'il admirait le plus dans ce monde.

-On commence ? Demanda Naruto qui n'arrivait pas à se tenir tranquille sur place.

-Oui, bien sûr !

Il y eut un petit silence et ils se regardèrent un moment. Finalement Ino se mit à rire.

-On fait quoi ?

-Des combats ? Deux contre deux, comme un concours, proposa Lee.

Ils se regardèrent, indécis. Ils pourraient bien faire ça, mais cela pourrait durer une journée entière, et celui qui serait dehors ne pourrait pas s'entraîner physiquement.

-Et pourquoi pas on se bat tous contre tous ? Proposa cette fois-ci Naruto.

-Je pense que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, répondit Ino.

-Vraiment ? S'extasia Naruto

-Oui, c'est comme si on se faisait attaquer par plusieurs ennemies.

-Oui ! On a qu'à faire ça ! Fit Lee avec joie.

Les trois se regardèrent en mettant en place un plan. Ou plutôt disons que Ino se demandait comment elle pourrait bien faire pour utiliser Shiranshin no jutsu, tandis que Lee était face au dilemme suivant : qui attaquait ? Naruto, quant à lui se disait qu'il attaquerait en premier Lee, pour après pouvoir s'occupé de Ino. Il savait que si il s'attaquait à Lee, il s'exposait au technique de Ino, mais il espérait juste que il se déplaceraient assez vite pour ne pas que Ino puisse prendre possession de son corps.

Les décisions étaient prises. Ino s'occuperait en premier de Naruto. Elle l'attaquerait sans lui laissait un moment de répits, une fois qu'il s'arrêterait, elle utiliserait le Shiranshin no jutsu pour après utiliser son corps pour attaquer Lee, tout en restant dans son corps **( 1) **et ainsi ne pas craindre les blessures. Après tout, Naruto était plus dur qu'elle. Lee, attaquerait Ino pour si elle essayait de le contrôlait. Il espérait juste faire assez vite pour ne pas que Naruto en profite et le gagne.

Ils s'éloignèrent de quelque pas et se confrontèrent du regard. Ils s'éloignèrent encore, et après quelque seconde après Naruto se lançait vers Lee, entraînant le mouvement des autres.

* * *

Les trois étaient cachés et essoufflés. Ça ne faisait que dix minutes qu'ils avaient commencé, mais il fallait qu'ils l'avouent, les deux autres étaient devenus bien plus forts qu'avant. Comme par exemple Ino qui pouvait maintenant prendre possession d'un corps sans devoir quitter le sien, ou encore Naruto qui réussissait à faire son futon rasengan bien plus rapidement qu'avant, et finalement Lee qui avait encore prit en rapidité et en force dans ses coups. 

L'entraînement prit brusquement fin quand ils entendirent la voix de Temari les appeler. Ils sortirent de leur cachette à une vitesse fulgurante, et passèrent en sautant les buissons comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, pour se retrouver en face de Shikamaru et Temari qui parut surpris de leur état. On aurait dit des enfants qui s'étaient amusés à se traîner dans la boue après s'être baignés dans la rivière.

-On vous trouve enfin, fit Shikamaru en baillant.

Shikamaru avait son éternelle expression, même si on voyait un petit sourire, qui était pourtant pour lui un effort sur humain. Temari, fidèle à elle-même, avait une attitude comparable aux louves alpha. Droite, le regard fière et… non, le sourire ne rentrait pas dans le portait et surtout pas la légère teinte rose sur les joues.

-Ino, bouge toi, faut aller au bureau de l'Hokage, marmonna Shikamaru suivit d'un long bâillement.

-Et c'est toi qui me dis de me bouger ? Grogna Ino.

Ino commença à aller vers le bureau de l'Hokage, suivit de Naruto qui fit un énergique en revoir à Lee. La blonde lança un regard intrigué à Naruto qui paraissait tout d'un coup nerveux et plus impatient que quelques secondes au parvant.

-Pourquoi tu viens Naruto ? demanda Ino.

-Je dois demander quelque chose à Tsunade avant. C'est pour être plus en forme demain.

-Comment ça ?

-Si j'ai eu de la fièvre c'est pasque j'ai fais un cauchemar assez… perturbateur, et que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit.

Le visage de Ino se crispa, et se retourna vers Shikamaru, mais il était derrière, et parlait avec Temari, ou plutôt, Temari parlait avec lui… non, Temari parlait. C'est mieux. Voyant Shikamaru occupé, elle se crispa encore plus. Elle essaya de ne pas laisser transparaître son état d'esprit, tout en tâchant à reprendre un sourire rassurant.

-Et… quoi comme cauchemar ?

-C'est assez étrange. Tout d'abord, je suis dans la vallée de la fin. Je suis par terre et je me « réveille », et je vois quelqu'un qui s'approche, je panique et je me met à courir aussi vite que je peux. Malgré le fait que je cours le plus vite que je peux, il est toujours près de moi. Finalement, je vois les portes du village, je rentre dans Konoha, et je tombe, dans le vide.

-Il était comment la personne qui te poursuivait, demanda nerveusement Ino.

-J'avais beau le voir, je ne le voyais pas, répondit Naruto gêné par quelque chose.

-Ah…

-Il avait la peau pâle, et les cheveux noirs. Je pensais même que c'était Neji un moment !

-Ça aurait été bien, marmonna Ino

-Hein ?

-Rien, dit précipitamment Ino avec un grand sourire.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu dans le silence. Ino pensait et pensait, puis une question s'imposa dans son esprit. Il était vrai que Naruto était malade, mais pourquoi il avait absolument envie d'être en forme demain ? Il n'avait que besoin de lui demander son médicament, même si celui-ci n'effaçait pas la fatigue. Après tout, valait mieux d'être fixé en lui demandant plutôt qu'en faisant des hypothèses.

-Naruto, pourquoi tu veux être en forme demain ?

-Parce que demain on a une mission de rang B ! S'extasia Naruto.

Ino s'arrêta et parut réfléchir un moment. Naruto se retourna vers elle, l'interrogeant du regard. La blonde ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle fit longtemps la carpe avant d'éclater de rire.

-Naruto, depuis quand on donne des missions aussi en avance ?

* * *

Tsunade considéra un moment Sasuke, espérant qu'il ne pose pas des questions, et qu'il fasse ce qu'elle lui imposait. Mais espérer ne suffisait pas, et il fallait s'attendre à tout. Evidement, si tout se passait à sa convenance, la vie serait bien plus belle, alors il fallait savoir accepter les accidents abruptes de la vie, et savoir les surmontés, même si celui-ci paraissait fort compliqué à résoudre. Tsunade fut rappelée à la réalité par la voix de Sasuke. 

-Alors, lequel ?

-Tout d'abord, tu rentreras dans l'ANBU.

Sasuke rigola froidement, et fixa Tsunade avec un regard sarcastique.

-Quelle ironie. Un renégat qui rentre dans l'ANBU. Je me demande que cache cette condition.

-Effectivement. Je ne vais pas te cacher les vraies raisons, tu les saurais tôt ou tard, dit Tsunade tout de même hésitante.

-Alors ?

-Premièrement, pour te surveiller. Deuxièmement, pour pas que les villageois voient ton visage, dit Tsunade en se sentant mal à l'aise.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas vraiment la deuxième raison. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas que les villageois voient son visage ? Pour que son image d'Hokage strict ne soit pas détruite ? Ou bien parce que lui, Sasuke Uchiha, était devenu un paria pour le village ?

-Tu dois te demander pourquoi. Normalement, je n'aurais pas du te raconter autant, et tu aurais du obéir, sans rien savoir. Mais, j'ai déjà assez dit et je pense que m'arrêter là empirerait les choses.

-J'écoute, répondis simplement Sasuke.

-Il s'est passé dans le village certain évènement qui m'oblige de cacher ta présence. Si il voit ton visage, il se pourrait que l'existence même du village soit en danger.

-Il, au singulier ou au pluriel ?

Tsunade ne répondit pas, ses lèvres restèrent fermées, et Sasuke ne put avoir de réponse. Mais ça ne dérangea pas plus Sasuke, à qui cela ne le gênait pas de cacher son visage. De toute manière, pourquoi voudrait-il avoir des centaines de personne sur lui avec des expressions hypocrites. Voir des visages arborant des sourires mielleux était sûrement la pire des bienvenus qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

-Je vois que faire ça ne te gêne pas, souffla Tsunade, tant mieux, parce que cela m'aurait embêté si tu t'étais montré têtu.

-Et où dois-je vivre, si je ne dois pas montrer mon visage il vaudrait peut être mieux…

-Une chambre te sera préparée. Tu iras simplement dans la salle qui se trouve au bout du couloir vers la droite. Tu attendras là qu'un ANBU vienne te chercher, expliqua la Godaime.

-Je vois. Mais pourquoi m'accepter si c'est pour me cacher.

-Pourquoi être revenu si tu as tellement peur de la réaction de tes camarades, répliqua Tsunade calmement.

Sasuke sursauta face à la question de Tsunade. Il se demandait depuis quand le savait-elle. Il était vrai qu'il avait hésité longuement avant de revenir au village. Il avait encore du mal à se l'avouer, mais la réaction de son équipe importait pour lui. Mais il préféré mourir avant d'admettre cela, alors il l'avait caché derrière un masque d'impassibilité dont il connaissait le secret. Son jeu lui paraissait proche de la perfection, rien ne le trompait, même pas son regard.

-Il y a des choses qu'on réussit à cacher, d'autre non.

-Vous lisait dans les pensés, Tsunade-sama ?

-Ça serait fort utile, j'aurais su quoi faire. Mais non, je ne lis pas dans les pensées.

-Vous n'allez pas me répondre à ma question, je suppose.

-Si je ne réponds pas, tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Cela t'arrange.

De nouveau un silence s'installa entre les deux ninjas. Le contact visuel n'était jamais interrompu, comme si une bataille se livrait entre les deux par le biais de ce mince contact. Seulement eux auraient pu mettre fin à cette bataille intérieure, mais aucun des deux ne fléchissait.

-Une autre question, Sasuke ?

-Personne ne pourra voir mon visage ?

-Sauf les ANBU qui seront avec toi, bien sûr. A pars ça, personne d'autre.

-Bien, dit Sasuke.

Le brun se tut, et laissa le précieux temps couler. Tsunade cachait son malaise difficilement. Elle avait peur qu'il demande, c'était son unique préoccupation pour le moment. Cette peur s'était emparée de sa tête et avait mit en deuxième plan tout le reste. Même la menace de Akatsuki s'était dissipée de son esprit.

-Si Hokage-sama ne veut plus rien…

-C'est bon. Tu peux aller dans la salle au bout du couloir, à droite. J'enverrais le plus tôt possible quelqu'un.

Sasuke s'approcha de la porte, posa sa main sur le poignet de couleur doré pensivement et le tourna pour ouvrir grand la porte. Il allait sortir quand la voix autoritaire de Tsunade résonna dans son dos.

-Un conseil, ne t'approche pas de Naruto.

Sasuke ne comprit pas le conseil. Même si Naruto possédait Kyûbi, il n'avait pas l'odorat si développé pour le reconnaître. Pourtant, Tsunade paraissait intraitable sur ce point, comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. Cette comparaison n'était pourtant pas si loin de la vérité.

À suivre

* * *

**(1)** Technique montrée que dans l'anime. Dans le manga c'est le père qui l'utilise. 

**(2** Si je ne me trompe pas, ils doivent aller chercher leur ordre de mission. Peut être qu'ils les reçoivent à l'avance, mais comme je n'en suis pas sûr on va le laisser comme ça.

* * *

Auteur : j'ai raté ce chapitre… 

Ino : complètement raison sur ce point.

Auteur _grimace_: Pourtant j'en ai passé du temps.

Ino : C'est vrai, plus que les autres. Mais c'est la complexité de ma personne qui te confond. Tu ne m'as pas fais assez briller.

Auteur : C'est vrai, t'es totalement OOC de mon point de vue. Faut que j'arrange ça. Il faut que j'essaye de cacher un peu plus ton bon caractère, et un peu plus de mauvais caractère.

Ino _se fâche _: Ce n'est pas vraiment ça que je voulais dire !

Auteur _confuse _: Pourtant c'est la vérité, non ?

Temari _rouge de rage_: Et c'est quoi ce truc de couple ! Moi avec le flemmard ? Moi qui rougit ? Tu m'as pas que ratée un peu.

Auteur : Abrégeaient. J'ai tout faux.

Temari : Oui. Ino avec un si bon caractère, c'est du jamais vu. Moi, rouge ? Jamais.

Ino : Eh ! Il ne t'a rien fait mon caractère ! Moi ce qui me dérange, c'est ce don de la médecine que tu m'as donné !

Auteur _prend un faux air désolé _: j'arrangerais tout ça !

Temari : Mon œil.

Auteur : Oui, c'est ton œil, ça tout le monde le sait. Je ne peux pas le changer.

Ino : Résumons la situation. Tu as tout faux, tu es bête.

Auteur : Je…

Temari : Je pense qu'un review te le prouveras.

Ino _en prenant un air tragique_: Au prochain chapitre !

**Note d'Auteur:** juste un message, je ne m'auto-review pas mon histoire. C'est juste que ma soeur a oublié de changer de compte avant d'en mettre un. Désolé de la confusion


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur :** Toujours la même

**Disclaimer :** A Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** Beaucoup de faute d'orthographe pour ce chapitre, un peu fouillis et je n'ai pas d'excuse valable à part une de mes nombreuses crises de flemmardise. J'espère, néanmoins, que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré ses grands défauts.

* * *

Sasuke venait de sortir de son bureau. Elle l'avait mit en garde mais elle avait bien peur que cette précaution ne serve à grand-chose. Son intuition, ou plutôt le journal qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, lui montrait que quelque chose de mauvais aller se passer, la faisant faire les cent pas dans son bureau, plus qu'inquiète.

-Tsunade-sama.

-Ah ! Shizune ! Tu as appelé le capitaine d'ANBU ?

-Oui, il devrait être là bientôt.

-Ainsi que Ino, Shikamaru et Choji ?

-Aussi, Hokage-sama.

L'attention de Shizune fut attirée par un journal qui reposait tranquillement sur le rebord clair du bureau massif de Tsunade. Shizune se tourna, avec une grimace sur le visage. Tsunade fit un sourire confus et désolé à son disciple qui savait déjà pourquoi elle l'a regardait comme ça.

-Vous avez encore joué ! Vous savez bien que vous ne gagnez jamais.

-Justement, j'ai gagné, fit grave Tsunade.

Cette révélation eut l'effet d'une bombe dans Shizune qui regardait Tsunade avec des yeux ronds le visage doré de son maître. Elle ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer tout de suite après, et posa sa main sur son front murmurant des choses incompréhensibles pour Tsunade.

-Cela veut dire…

-Que quelque chose de mauvais se prépare, ou est en train de se dérouler, compléta Tsunade piteusement.

Leur discussion prit fin par l'arriver d'une ombre, qui toussota pour attirer l'attention des deux femmes. En voyant son uniforme, Shizune s'en alla du bureau tandis que Tsunade s'asseyait et fixait l'homme, qui était le capitaine d'ANBU. Celui-ci s'avança vers le centre de la pièce et s'inclina comme il le faisait toujours.

-Vous m'avez demandez, Hokage-sama ?

-Oui, et c'est quelque chose de… Je ne trouve pas le mot…

-Atypique ? Proposa le capitaine.

-Cela. Une situation atypique, grogna Tsunade.

Le capitaine patienta. Il était évident que Tsunade était énervée par ce qui se passait. Et c'était justement parce que Tsunade était dans cet état là qui intéressa l'homme. Finalement Tsunade lâcha un long soupir, se décidant enfin comment elle allait lui annoncer la nouvelle.

-Sasuke Uchiha a réintégré le village.

-Sasuke Uchiha ? Mais, pourquoi l'accepter à nouveau au village ? Et Naruto ? Demanda l'homme qui s'était avancé vers elle.

-C'est justement à cause de Naruto que je vous ai appelé.

-Je ne comprends pas. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

-Vous allez le surveillez.

-Mais, mes missions, mes hommes…

-Il sera un de vos hommes.

Cette simple phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe. Il se tut et se plongea dans une longue réflexion. Quelques secondes passèrent dans le silence. Il assentit d'un geste de tête.

-Je comprends. Vous voulez le mettre dans mon équipe pour le tenir le plus éloigner du village. Le temps que vous trouviez une solution.

-Exactement. La manière de rompre cette technique n'était pas écrite. Il va falloir qu'on la fasse nous même. Cela pose beaucoup de problème, et ça va être long, dit Tsunade d'un ton las.

-Si je puis m'exprimer…

-Allez-y, je vous écoute.

-D'après moi, si la technique pour rompre cette technique n'est pas inscrit dans ce grimoire, c'est peut être car il disparaîtra seul. Un jour ou un autre, déclara le capitaine.

L'expression se tendit sous l'hypothèse du ninja. Elle devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort. Il était évident que tôt ou tard il disparaîtrait par soi-même. Mais n'était-il pas trop tôt pour que cela se passe ? Et si ça avait des dégâts destructeurs ? Après tout, Naruto possédait Kyuubi en lui…

-Mais vous avez raison. Eloigner Sasuke est pour le moment la meilleure solution.

-Effectivement. Se sera vous qui lui apporterez son uniforme et vous vous pésenterez, même si c'est inutile, je pense, remarqua Tsunade avec un sourire nostalgique.

-Je pense de même.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. L'homme allait demander si il devait y aller quand Tsunade parla :

-Surtout, ne lui dite rien sur la situation de Naruto. Cela doit rester secret.

-D'accord.

-Vous pouvez disposer, déclara finalement Tsunade.

Il se courba une dernière fois et disparut, laissant Tsunade seul dans son bureau. Celle-ci continuait à penser. Elle le sentait. C'était pour bientôt, et le résultat ne serait sûrement pas beau et splendide comme elle le pensait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer.

* * *

Durant le trajet, Temari était partie, et Choji s'était joint à eux, avec bien sûr, un ami inséparable, un paquet de chips. Ce dernier se faisait crier dessus par la furie blonde qui trouvait qu'il mangeait trop et que si il continuait il allait de nouveau faire une indigestion. Pendant qu'elle criait, Shikamaru s'était rapproché de Naruto, et lui lança un regard torve.

-Naruto ?

-Oui, Shikamaru ?

-J'ai entendu ce que tu racontais à Ino, répondit Shikamaru avec un air détaché.

A ces paroles, Naruto blêmit, et fixa un point dans le loin. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son sorti de sa bouche. Abattu, il la referma et n'ajouta rien, mais apparemment Shikamaru était bavard ce jour là, car il en rajouta au malaise de Naruto.

-Et si tu veux voir Tsunade, c'est pour savoir si elle n'a pas une solution à tes cauchemars.

-Tu as bien deviné, fit Naruto encore plus abattu.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle en ait.

-De quoi ? Demanda stupéfait Naruto.

Mais Shikamaru se contenta juste de bailler aux corneilles et d'admirer les nuages alors qu'ils marchaient. Naruto avait beau lui répéter sa question, Shikamaru paraissait maintenant bien loin d'eux. Fatigué, Naruto se jura de lui redemander sans lui laisser une seule seconde de répits.

Il fut sorti de ses résolutions brillantes par un choc douloureux.

-Aïe !!

-Naruto ! Tu regardais où ? Demanda Ino exaspérée.

Mais Ino éclata de rire rapidement en voyant la moue fâchée de Naruto. Malgré que la crise de rire soit encore présente, Ino l'aida tant bien que mal à se lever. Naruto prit un air vexé, mais cela ne fit qu'empirer l'hilarité de son amie, et son rire était contagieux. Ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux au milieu de la rue à rire bêtement, recevant des regards affolés des vieilles passantes.

-Galère, vous allez arrêter de rigoler quand ?

Les deux blonds se turent, un peu vexé par cette remarque. Et pour le restant du parcours, ils boudèrent en fermant la bouche, du moins, Naruto essaya, car il se mit à faire des commentaires aussitôt il fut fatigué du silence. Il commentait tout ce qu'il voyait avec un enthousiasme qui paraissait feint.

Pour le plus grand bonheur des trois autres, ils arrivèrent enfin devant les portes du bureau de la princesse des limaces. Ino frappa trois coups forts et nets contre la porte en bois, qui vibra sous sa force empli de joie, ce qui arracha un commentaire fort flatteur de la part de Naruto, qui eut pour sa collection une bosse de plus. Après cet acte violent, ils entendirent enfin l'ordre de Tsunade pour entrer. Ouvrant grand la porte, les quatre rentrèrent dans le bureau désordonné de la Godaime.

-Naruto ? Tu fais quoi ici ?

-Je dois vous demandez quelque chose, répondit celui-ci avec un grand sourire.

-Bien, mais si possible, j'aimerais que tu me laisses parler tranquillement avec eux.

Celui-ci eut une moue déçue, mais sortie néanmoins. Il s'adossa au mur qui faisait face à la porte, et attendit avec une certaine impatiente son tour.

De l'autre coté de la porte, les trois ninja attendaient avec une certaine appréhension ce qu'allait leur dire leur Hokage. Une certaine atmosphère oppressante régnait dans le bureau.

-Comme tu le sais Ino, Sasuke est revenu.

Ino baissa la tête, tandis que Shikamaru fronçait les sourcils et que Choji se redressait, étonné de cette nouvelle.

-J'ai pris des mesures, mais il est temps qu'on se presse. Vous n'aurez plus beaucoup de temps pour trouver la solution. Vous vous y attellerez tout les trois, ordonna-t-elle.

-Bien, firent en cœur les trois ninja en question.

Ils allaient quitter la pièce en question quand Ino s'arrêta hésitante. Elle se demanda mainte et mainte fois si elle devait lui poser la question ou bien garder la bouche cousue. Elle sentit le regard insistant de ses coéquipiers et de la Godaime. Elle déglutit difficilement et se retourna.

-Vous le direz à Sakura ?

-Non, elle rentrerait dans un état qui ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.

-Je vois. Et…

-Oui ? Demanda Tsunade en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de Sasuke ? Je veux dire, après que Naruto est...

* * *

Naruto attendez toujours derrière la porte, et comme il ne pouvait pas parler tout seul, il se mit à regarder tous les recoins du couloir, mais cela ne put que le distraire que de courtes secondes. Il décida de jouer avec ses sens. Il amplifia discrètement son chackra et commença à humer l'aire pour savoir qui pouvait être dans les parages. Quel fut son étonnement lorsqu'une odeur particulière vint lui chatouille le nez. Il essaya de se concentrer pour se rappeler à qui appartenait cette odeur, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Il sursauta quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant échapper la même odeur, mais bien plus forte que dans le couloir où il se trouvait.

Au fond de lui une barrière s'effondra, laissant des images s'insinuer dans l'esprit du blond.

Ses cauchemars vinrent flotter devant ses yeux. Peu à peu le visage de son poursuivant prenait forme. Sa silhouette, tout d'abord flou se faisait plus nette, il pouvait presque le toucher. Alors que tout prenait forme lentement, les yeux, eux, étaient déjà précis. Ils étaient comme dans ses souvenirs.

Naruto se plia en deux, prit par une terrible nausée. En le voyant comme ça, Ino paniqua et se précipita vers lui en criant son prénom. Mais Naruto n'entendait plus rien. Tout était trop flou, tout vibrait. Son crâne lui faisait atrocement mal. Il hurla de douleur en se prenant la tête fermement entre ses mains. Puis tout tomba, le calme revint. Seul un bourdonnement montrait que ce qu'il avait vécu n'était point le fruit de son imagination. La voix préoccupait de Tsunade le ramena à la réalité. Elle lui releva la tête l'obligeant à la regarder. Quand elle vit qu'il avait reprit des couleurs elle se calma et soupira. Il essaya de parler, mais c'était peine perdue.

Alors qu'il était en train de se relever il vit la porte du bureau grande ouverte. Il se rappela de cette odeur qui s'était échappée du bureau, et sans le vouloir, il imagina cette personne passé la porte. Il fut prit de vertige à nouveau.

Tout bougeait, et les souvenirs revenaient puis disparaissaient, laissant un sentiment de vide et de tristesse en lui. Une voix cria dans ses oreilles. Le bourdonnement s'accentua. Tout lui revient en mémoire, mais disparut comme l'éclaire.

-Sa…Sasuke…

Et le noir complet l'accueillit.

* * *

Non loin de là, Sasuke observait le village paisible de son enfance. Alors qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il était juste plongeait dans se souvenir, il était en réalité au milieu d'une tornade de question sans réponse.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, sortant Sasuke de son monde à lui. Il se retourna vivement vers la porte, prêt à l'attaque. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme portant un masque d'ANBU. Il plissa les yeux baissant un peu les bras, mais sans pourtant faire confiance à cet invité qui ne savait même pas taper aux portes.

-Je t'apporte des affaires.

Sans attendre de réplique, il s'avança dans la salle et posa un paquet sur une table ronde qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Une fois son colis posé sur un support, il se retourna et signala le paquet du doigt.

-Voici l'uniforme que tu devras porter. Ton masque y est dedans aussi. Je te laisserais t'habiller, te donnerais des instructions et je t'emmènerais dans ta chambre où tu devras rester tout le temps, sauf pendant les missions. Compris ?

-Oui, marmonna Sasuke.

-Une question ?

-Tu es l'unique qui va me surveiller ? Demanda le plus froidement possible Sasuke.

-Non. Des _amis_ à toi m'aideront.

-Des amis ?

Un silence s'installa entre les deux. Il était évident que si l'ANBU avait pu, il l'aurait laissé se débrouiller tout seul, et ne se serait attelé qu'à la tâche de le surveiller avec grand plaisir. Hélas, le destin l'avait rendu génie, donc apte à être capitaine d'ANBU plus tôt que d'autre. Que la vie était dure…

-Qui es-tu ?

Le capitaine eut un temps de vide, ne comprenant visiblement pas la question de Sasuke. Il était parti dans ses pensés et en avait oublié son fardeau, ou plutôt sa mission à durée indéterminée. Quand enfin il percuta la question, il eut un sourire sarcastique que Sasuke ne put voir.

-Tu ne m'as pas reconnu ? Je me demande si je dois me sentir vexé.

-Alors toi aussi tu es un_ ami_, fit Sasuke en appuyant sur le mot ami

-Oui, répondit l'autre.

-Et lequel ? J'en ai tellement, ironisa Sasuke.

L'autre ne se fit pas prier, mais au lieu d'un nom, il s'enleva le masque, laissant apparaître une peau blanche comme la neige encadrait par de somptueux cheveux noirs. Mais surtout ses yeux nacres.

-Neji ? Tu me surprends.

-J'aime bien surprendre. J'ai trop fréquenté Naruto, après tout.

A ce nom, Sasuke se tendit et se retourna pour voir le paysage qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon. Mais ce moment fut interrompu par des voix lointaine visiblement paniqué. Les deux hommes froncèrent les sourcils.

Sasuke qui avait eu l'habitude d'être à l'affût des sons cru reconnaître un nom qui lui fit ouvrir grand les yeux.

-Naruto ?

Neji se rembrunit à l'annonce de ce prénom, mais se tut. Sasuke qui avait remarqué ce détail s'approcha d'un pas à Neji.

-Tu sais ce qui se passe ?

-Je ne fais que des suppositions. De toute manière je ne peux pas te dire ce que je sais.

-…

-En fait je ne peux rien te dire sur Naruto.

-Même comment il est maintenant ?

-J'aimerez bien répondre non, pour le plaisir de t'embêter, mais je pense que ça m'est autorisé.

Sasuke attendit, cachant son impatience. Mais Neji, étant lui-même un glaçon remarqua le geste incessant de la main et prit donc un plaisir malin à le faire attendre. Il fit comme si il se plongeait dans ses pensés, faisant poiroter une bonne minute Sasuke. Celui-ci remarqua le petit jeu et fit craquer les jointures de ses mains. Neji comprit que son jeu ne devait pas aller plus loin et commença :

-Il n'a pas beaucoup changé. Physiquement comme mentalement. Il est plus grand, plus fort, mais continue à être le même gamin qu'avant. Certes, maintenant il est très pervers.

Sasuke se demandait comment Naruto pouvait être pervers, puis il écarta cette question. Il se rappela que pendant deux longues années Naruto avait été sous le joug de Jiraya, et toute personne ayant un minimum de culture savait que cet homme avait comme passe temps d'écrire des livres les uns plus débiles que les autres. Comment le savait-il ? Bizarrement, Orochimaru en avait des tas dans une sorte de bibliothèque. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il en lut quelques uns. Fatigué de lire de telle chose, il les reposa. N'oublions pas de préciser que deux heures plus tard, Orochimaru brûlait avec sadisme les œuvres de son ex-ami. Mais revenons à nos moutons d'arctique.

Neji continuait à parler de Naruto. Mais n'ayant pas l'habitude de parler autant, il ne trouvait pas ses mots. Chose qui le vexait fortement. Il se promit dans un recoin sombre de sa tête de lire tout un dictionnaire pour ne plus se trouver dans une telle situation. Mais ce n'est pas l'existante compliquée d'une logique qui nous intéresse, mais plutôt la description maladroite de Neji sur Naruto.

-Ses techniques sont incroyablement puissantes maintenant.

Neji resta sur ce dernier point, attendant une prochaine question. Sasuke, pendant ce temps réfléchissait. Il leva la tête et hésita pour finalement se lancer.

-Sakura et Kakashi ?

-La première, elle a grandit, continu à se chamailler avec Ino. Plus pour la forme que pour autre chose. Devenu une remarquable medic-nin. Va souvent à la bibliothèque et est une grosse sadique. Pour Kakashi. Toujours pareille, toujours aussi pervers et fanatique de Icha Icha Paradise.

-Hm…

Sasuke soupira. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait réellement en voulant savoir ce qu'étaient devenu ses coéquipiers. Peut être voulait-il savoir au fond pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'approcher de son meilleur ami, parce que oui, il le considérait encore son meilleur ami.

Il alla prendre le paquet et regarda Neji.

-Je vais me changer.

Neji comprenant le sous-entendu se tourna pour laisser le doux et raffiné Sasuke se changeait sans que personne ne le regarde. De toute manière, ça ne gêner pas Neji de se retourner. Même si il avait eu une préférence pour les hommes, il était trop concentré sur son travaille pour se préoccuper sur ce qu'il considérait comme des futilités. Il fut de nouveau arraché à ses pensés par la voix glaciale de Sasuke.

-C'est bon.

Neji se retourna et regarda Sasuke qui portait maintenant l'uniforme d'ANBU et tenait dans sa main le masque blanc. Sur la table reposait maintenant les habits qu'abandonnait Sasuke. Neji ne s'attarda pas sur les détails et se racla la gorge. Habitude qu'il avait prit quand il donnait des instructions.

-Tu feras parti de mon groupe. C'est-à-dire moi, Kiba et Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru ? Demanda étonné Sasuke.

-Oui, Shikamaru. Même si je pense qu'il ne pourra pas aller aux missions. Cela est à confirmer.

-...

-Tu devras tous les matins faire des entraînements. Nous somme presque toute la semaine en mission, alors vaut mieux être en forme.

-Hn.

-Pour ta nourriture, on te l'apportera à des heures fixes. Sept heur du matin, midi, puis huit heur du soir. Tu n'auras pas le droit de sortir de ta chambre, sauf permission. Essaye de rester le plus discret. Ta venue ne doit pas être ébruitée. Cela risquerait de finir en catastrophe.

-…

-Pour les missions, elles débuteront dans deux jours pour toi.

-…

-Maintenant met ton masque et suit moi.

Et les deux hommes sortirent, ils dévalèrent de long escalier et traversèrent une petite cour pour s'engouffrer dans un bosquet. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un bâtiment de 3 étages aux couleurs grises. Une grande partie du coté gauche était envahie par des plantes grimpantes donnant à cette maison un air abandonné. Sasuke n'eu pas le loisir de détailler la maison que Neji le traînait déjà dans cet endroit. La première chose qu'il vit fut un spacieux couloir constitué d'un large couloir peint dans les tons bleus et où flottait une odeur de vapeur mêlé à de la vanille. Il y avait en tout, dans ce couloir, cinq portes. La première, à droite, était grande ouverte. On y voyait deux grands canapés et une petite table basse. Sur un canapé, confortablement installé se tenait une personne encapuchonné qui lisait. Sasuke voulait demander à Neji si s'était bien Shino, mais Neji ne s'arrêta pas. Sasuke haussa les épaules d'un geste las et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

Les portes suivantes se trouvaient à la diagonal de la salle de repos. Sasuke n'eu pas de mal à deviner que s'était les toilettes. Quelques secondes plus tard, Neji lui lança un regard, voyant qu'il avait comprit, il continua.

Au bout du couloir, deux grandes portes coulissantes se faisaient face. Neji s'arrêta et se retourna. Il lui signala la porte qui se trouvait à sa gauche.

-Les douches.

Aussi sèchement qu'il l'avait dit, il se retourna et l'emmena vers les escaliers qu'ils gravirent dans le silence le plus complet. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas dans le premier étage qui intrigua Sasuke. Il arrivait à entrevoir par la porte entrebâillée un long couloir obscur d'où s'échappait une odeur de vieux livres.

Comme Sasuke ralentissait l'allure, Neji se retourna et suivit le regard du brun.

-Il n'y a là que des papiers, rien qui puisse t'intéresser.

Visiblement pressé, Neji reprit le chemin et s'arrêta devant une porte en bois foncé. Il en sortit un clef et ouvrit la porte qui grinça les premiers instant avant de devenir silencieuse. Neji lui fit signe d'entrer et Sasuke ne se fit pas prier. Il regarda d'un œil critique sa nouvelle chambre. Elle était constituée d'un grand lit avec sa table de chevet, une armoire et un bureau. Le tout en bois d'acajou. Aux fenêtres pendaient d'épais rideaux couleurs crème qui laissaient à peine filtrer les rayons de soleil, qui réchauffait faiblement le vieux parquet de la chambre.

-Au bout du couloir se trouve les toilettes, à gauche ta salle de bain. En face de ta chambre se trouvera la personne qui te surveille. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, demande le à lui.

Sasuke assentit d'un signe de tête et continua dans l'observation de sa chambre. Alors que Neji allait refermer la porte, il se retourna.

-Pour mes habits ?

-On t'en emmènera.

Sasuke se retourna et s'approcha de la fenêtre, poussant les rideaux. Neji put enfin sortir.

Sasuke regrettait déjà d'être revenu.

* * *

Auteur : Plus que pathétique. Complètement raté.

Ino : Tes chapitres font sûrement la compétition du plus nul.

Auteur : Arrête de me rabaisser, je suis fière du Chapitre 2.

Ino : Peut être, n'empêche que t'avais promis d'arranger mon caractère et tu ne l'as pas fais.

Auteur : T'inquiète, bientôt tu passeras au deuxième plan.

Temari : Moi, j'ai disparus là.

Auteur : Au moins tu ne peux pas te plaindre de rougir.

Temari : Vrai.

Auteur : Mais je devrais essayer de faire moins OOC les prochains chapitre. J'essayerais.

Ino : Qui tente rien, n'a rien.

Auteur _boude _: Eh ! C'est bon !

Ino _surprise _: Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

Auteur _perdue _: Je ne sais pas, sûrement un réflexe.

Ino : Oe, bon, avant d'avoir un autre réflexe, vaut mieux que tu parte.

Temari : C'est une très bonne idée, ça. Va-t-en.

Auteur _en pleurant _: Au revoir.


End file.
